Makoto Comes Into The Picture
by GirMadeIt
Summary: Ami falls in love with none other...dun dun dun, Makoto....AmiMakoto & Ami Rei Chap 9 is now up rated r for yuri...ff
1. Default Chapter

Hi!! I hope you liked my first fic. In it I forgot to say I don't own Sailormoon which I don't or any of the characters. So…so…sorrie again. *tries to wink like Minako does but then frowns* I could never do that winking thing. *hears laughing behind her , turns around and grabs a table* Shut up why won't you. I'm trying to tell these people something. *throws the table at 'em and sighs* sorrie about that…that was Sasiru. He's a weird alien thing and I take care of him…unfortunately. *Sasiru stands up* She's mad I tell you, HEL… *covers his mouth* don't listen to him…well on with the fic…and I don't own Sailormoon…YAY!!! I didn't forget this time. Oh I almost forgot the song in here is 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden. Don't own the song. XD

Usagi was running to school, because as you may all know she was late. She suddenly bumped into someone and fell to the floor. "Hey watch where you're going!!!" Usagi said as she rubbed her head with one hand and rubbed her bottom with the other. "Sorry, but you ran into me. Why are you in such a rush?" said the person helping Usagi up. "Well I'm late for school and _I_ did not bump into you, _you_ bumped into me." She said as she looked at who she bumped into…she was a tall brunet with emerald green eyes, her hair was tied up in a pony tail and had a school uniform on…she looked like a transfer. "Ok, whatever. What school do you go to and what's your name?" She asked Usagi. "I go to Juuban (sorrie if that's spelled wrong, XD) and I'm Usagi," she smiles and stretches out her hand, the tall brunet grabs her hand and shakes it. "Hi, I'm Makoto and I go to Juuban too." They smile and walk to the school together and talk to each other about themselves. (Hope that sounds ok…I don't know if it does but…oh well ya know.)

When they got to school Usagi ran to her class leaving Makoto behind and all confused. When Usagi got to class the teacher had already started her lesson…Usagi tried to sneak inside, but failed as usual. "Miss Tsukino," (I don't know how to spell her last name sorrie again.) "I want to see you after class." She said, Usagi sighed and walked to her seat. Rei and Minako were laughing at her silently and Ami was shaking her head slightly. 

After a while Makoto walked into the class and Usagi smiled and waved to her and Makoto nodded slightly, saying she saw her, and walked to the teacher and gave her a piece of paper say who she was and everything. Ms. H (Don't know her whole name) said to take a seat and saw one next to a blue hair girl. She walked up to the seat and sat down. "Hi Usagi," she said looking past Ami and Minako. "Hi Makoto, I want you to meet my friends, this is Rei…annoying girl she is," Rei slapped the back of Usagi's head. Usagi rubbed the back of her head and Rei said "Hi, I'm not annoying." Makoto smiled, but was confused. "Ok as I was saying before I got rudely interrupted, This here is Minako, Very energetic if you as me…" Minako nodded and smiles "Hi, it's nice to meet." "Pleasure. It's very nice to meet you too." Makoto said with a smile. "And last but not least…this is Ami, very nice, smart, kind person." Ami looked up from her book and blushed. "Hi, I'm Makoto. It's nice to meet you." Ami smiled, still blushing she said, "Like wise." She stared a bit then went back to her book still blushing.

~Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes

I see my future in an instant

And there it goes

I think I've found my best friend

I know that it might sound more then a little crazy  
But I believe~

Makoto was about to go home but Usagi stopped her. "Hey, we're all going to Rei's temple. We always go there after school, why don't you come with us?" Makoto thought for a moment thinking if she had any plans, but then again how would she, she barley knows this part of Japan so she agreed to go.  


~I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life~

They climbed up the stairs and went to Rei's room. Usagi and Rei sat on the bed, Ami on Rei's desk and started on her homework Minako sat on the floor. Makoto stood next to the wall near the door. Rei looked at her then said "Why don't you sit down?" "Um…" Makoto couldn't think of a reply. "It's ok you can take a seat. Ami why don't you get up and let Makoto sit there and you sit on top of her lap?" Ami looked up from her studies and blushed "REI!!!" Ami yelled. Rei looked at her and laughed "I was only kidding Ami, can't you take a joke?" Ami glared at her then went back to her studies. Makoto smiled and said, "I'm fine standing…really." Rei looked at her, "come on have a seat…hang on." She got up and went to her closet and brought out a foldable chair. She unfolded it and placed it in between Ami and the bed. "Sit!!" Rei commanded. Makoto did as she was told. After Ami finished her homework she started reading a book…even though she wasn't really reading it she was actually looking at Makoto through her bangs.

~There's just no rhyme or reason

Only this sense of completion

And in you eyes

I see the missing pieces

I'm searching for

I think I found my best friend~

After a while of talking and laughing at some stories they told Minako and Usagi left to go eat. Ami was gathering her things and Makoto was somewhat waiting for her, she was talking to Rei while she waited. After Ami finished she left and Makoto said her good-bye to Rei and followed Ami.

~I know it might sound more then a little crazy

But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I think I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life~

"Hey Ami, Wait up." Ami stopped and turned around as she saw Makoto catch up. "Hello Makoto-san…" Makoto cut her off, "Please call me Mako-chan." Ami looked at her "Ok…Mako-chan, What's up?" Makoto smiled and said, "Well I don't really know my way around and none of the surroundings remind me of what's close to where I live. So…if you don't mind, I'm going to walk with you until I find something that looks familiar." Ami blushed slightly "I-I don't m-mind."

~A thousand angels dance around you

I am complete now that I've found you

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life~

Ok…well that's where I'm going to end it…don't hurt me. *hides behind the couch* Sasiru: SHE'S BEHIND THE COUCH!! *looks up from behind the couch and throws a bat at Sasiru* Me: SHUT UP!!! Loud mouth. Well hope you like it my second fic. Please Review!! XD


	2. Ami Is In LoveWith Makoto

I don't own Sailormoon, I never will no how no way. I wish I owned Makoto though…but sadly I don't *pouts* oh well. Here's the second chapter for yea.

They walked in silence and Makoto was looking around to see anything familiar. Ami was sneaking some glances at Makoto. Ami tried to do another sneak look but Makoto caught her.

"Ami?" Makoto said looking up at the sky. "H-hai, Mako-chan?" She asked blushing. 'Dang it…I knew sooner or later she would see me staring, but no I was to stupid to listen to…that voice in the back of my head.' "Can I ask you something?" "Um…l-like wh-what?" Ami says blushing. "Well…ever since I've been hanging out with you and your friends you've been staring at me…I don't know if it's because you like me 'Which I wouldn't mind' OR if it's because you don't like me as a friend or something." Makoto asked looking down to Ami. "Um…w-well…" Ami is looking at the floor blushing and Makoto is looking at her confused wondering what she's trying to say. "Ami?" "Hai…" Ami looks up at Makoto who is still looking somewhat confused. Ami, who is now looking into Makoto's beautiful emerald eyes, feels her cheeks turning a bright red so she puts her hands over her cheeks and turns away. "Um…I've got to go home…I'll see you later Mako-chan." She runs and goes to her apartment building leaving Makoto behind still confused. 'Is every one of Usagi's friends going to do that to me…I mean she did it and now Ami…who's next!!!!' Makoto thought as she saw Ami disappear around a corner.

Ami got home and ran straight to her room crying, she knew her mom wasn't home so she wouldn't have to bother with 'oh Ami what's wrong? Why are you crying?'. She jumped on her bed and cried on her pillow thinking she could never tell Makoto why she was staring. 'Oh, Makoto…if you only knew. Today when you came I almost fainted 'cause of you're beauty. You sat right next to me…I could have sworn that my whole face went bright red. If only Id didn't see you. If only you hadn't came to this school. I never thought I was going to fall in _love_ with a _girl_. I could have sworn the last time I checked…before I saw you of course…that I was straight and like men and _not_ women.' She went to the bathroom, turned on the sink and washed her face still crying. She looked in the bathroom mirror and her eyes were red from crying. After a while she stopped crying. 'MAN, how pathetic can I get. I am such a cry baby. I need to talk to someone about this, But who do I know that will listen and not go telling someone else. Let me see there's Usagi…no way she would totally go blabbing to someone…actually everyone. Minako, she would probably say some thing like "I knew it. You always seemed like a lesbian type…I just knew you could not be straight" gods I could here her now. Rei…well I think I could talk to Rei and she would never say anything that may upset me. I'll talk to her tomorrow.' She left her bathroom, took off her clothes and put on her pajamas.

*The next morning*

Ami's alarm rang. She wanted to wake up earlier then she usually did to go talk to Rei. She turned it off and got up sleepily and went to take a quick shower to wake her up. 

After she was out and ready she left a note on the table where her mom could see telling her that she was going to Rei's to talk.

When she got there she climbed the stairs and saw Rei of course doing her chores as usual.

"Hey Rei!!!" "Hi Ami, what brings you up here so early?" "I need to talk to you Rei. It's really important" She said as she grabbed Rei's arm and pulled her all the way to Rei's room.

"Hey, what's the emergency!!!!" Rei said looking at Ami as if she was krazy. "I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to say anything stupid and what not and not tell anyone not even the person I am about to tell you about, you hear me?" Ami demanded. "O-ok Ami, don't go krazy on me now."

"Ok well you see…" Ami started before she was cut off by Rei. "Who is it, and what is it? GET TO IT ALREADY!!!" "Well if you would let me I would!!!!!!!!!!! Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. Well, I think I have Fallen in love with someone and I know that they can't love me back." "Why's that?" Rei asked more curios then ever. "Well, promise you wont get mad or tell anyone and I mean _ANYONE_!!" She looked at Rei with the most serious look Rei had ever seen on Ami. "O-ok Ami…just don't look at me with those eyes again…the sort of scare me." Ami looked at Rei for a little while more then continued "Um…This person that I have happened to fall in love with is a _girl_," Rei was shocked she couldn't even speak. 'I never thought of Ami as a…_lesbian_. But then again I could…I never see her hanging out with guys all she mostly does is study. And when a guy comes near her to ask her out she makes up excuses and stuff.' Ami ignoring Rei's shock and seeming thought of confusion she continued "And you see…well this _girl_ is someone you know. We all do, but don't know her too much to where you can just tell her anything and what not." "Rei was starting to get impatient so she said "OUT WITH IT ALREADY, WHO IS IT!!!!!" Ami took a deep breath and said barley above a whisper, "Mako-chan…" Rei at first didn't hear her but when she did she was in total shock and yelled "MAKOTO!!!!!!!!! But how you barley even know her and when did you start calling her Mako-chan?!?!?!" Ami blushed a deep shade of red, "She said to call her that. I guess she doesn't like being called Makoto, when I did she told me to call her Mako-chan," Rei looked at her confused "What??? She insisted!!!" Rei looked at her shocked "How could you love her…and I think she is that way if you think about it. She didn't say anything when I said for her to sit where you were sitting and for you to sit on her lap…all I really remember is her smiling and you blushing terribly and you yelled out my name. I think it would work. If you want I could talk to her about it." Ami thought for a second then said, "Ok I'll be waiting for what she said…call me up once you find out, kay?" Rei nodded.


	3. Confused Feelings

I haven't written one in a long time but don't blame me, it's the skools fault. I don't own sailor moon and in my fic's Rei goes to the same skool as everyone else…..I DON'T KARE. And please…don't tell me anything about more descriptions. It makes me not want to write that's why this one has taken so long.

**The next day**

Makoto is walking to Rei's house as she is thinking, 'I wonder why Rei wanted to talk to me so badly last night.

**Flash back**

Makoto was about to enter her bedroom to go to sleep but the phone rang. She thought to herself 'I wonder who would be calling at this time of night.'

She goes down stairs and answers the phone, "Kino residence."

"Hello, Mako-chan, it's Rei."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could some over to my house tomorrow. I need to talk to you about something."

Makoto thought for a moment then said, "Yea, sure. Around what time should I be over"

"When ever is fine really. I'm always here."

"Ok, but what's this all about. Is it important?"

"I-it's nothing really…we'll talk about it tomorrow." Rei said a little nervous.

"You sure?"

"Yea. Well bai."

"Ok, bai." Makoto hangs up the phone and stands there for a minute thinking, before heading back to her room.

**End flash back**

When she gets to the shrine she starts to climb the stairs to the top. 'I always did hate these stairs.' Sighs. When she gets to the top she sees Rei sitting down taking a little break.

"Hey, Rei!" Makoto said waving climbing the last of the steps.

"Hey, Mako-chan! How are you?" Rei said standing up.

"I'm alright. What did you want to talk to me about that you had to call so late for?" Makoto said stopping in front of Rei.

"Well…I'll tell inside." Rei grabbed Makoto by the arm dragging her up the stair, down the hall and into her room.

"What? Ok, now…what is this all about?" Makoto said a little annoyed.

Rei took a deep breath then said "Have you ever thought of females the way you think of males?"

Makoto was shocked by the question and answered, "Well…don't you think that's a little personal? Besides, why do you want to know."

"Well, yes…it's may be. I was just wondering s'all."

"Well if you really want to know…"

Rei looked at her, curiosity in her eyes.

"…Yes, I have."

Rei stood and looked at Makoto shocked.

"Are you serious? Have you ever had a crush on one? Have you ever had a girlfriend? Have you kissed one? What was it like?"

Makoto laughed at Rei and all the questions coming at her, "Whoa, whoa woman. Let me see…yes, I'm serious. Yes, I had a crush on a girl before. Um…no I haven't had a girlfriend. I kissed the one I had a crush on, I say it's better then kissing a guy. There lips are more tender and soft, but then she pulled away and said it never happened and everything like that…." She trailed off looking down at the ground somewhat sad.

"I'm sorrie Mako-chan. I didn't mean for bad memories to come back." Rei said sounding apologetically.

"Oh, no it's fine. I moved a few days after it happened. Why did you want to know really? I know you weren't just wondering." Makoto looked up at Rei.

Rei thought for a moment on what to say.

"Well?" Makoto said pulling Rei away from her thoughts.

"I told you, I just wanted to know. I was curious." Rei said.

"Well, what got you to the idea that I might be? It couldn't have just came out of no where."

"Yes it could….couldn't it?" Rei said nervously.

"Oh, well. Just don't go off telling other people…I'm not quiet ready for it. Oh and I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, and I mean anyone." Makoto said somewhat quietly.

"Ok…I wont, I promise." Rei said inching a little closer.

Well sorrie but that's where in going to end this. **IF** you have anything nice to say please review. Thanxz and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible because skool almost over for me….3 more days. YEA!! *jumps with glee*


	4. Feelings Returned?

Well skool is out and I am extremely happy. Now it's off to summer camp. Well on with the story.

"Well, to tell you the truth…I'm only telling you 'cause I want to know something." Makoto said.

"Ok…I'll tell you anything." Rei said getting more curious.

"No, but this is a personal type thing that I want you too tell me." Makoto said seriously.

Rei looked at her, 'What if what she wants to ask me , is if….I like her'

"Rei….Rei?" Makoto said snapping her fingers in front of Rei's face taking Rei away from her thoughts. "You look somewhat troubled?"

"Oh, no it's nothing…so what did you want to tell me?"

"Well…" Makoto said looking at the floor, "I…well, I-I like…" Makoto lowered her voice, "A-Ami-chan."

Rei looked at Makoto shocked and trying to with hold a smile. "Y-you…like Ami-chan?" Rei said trying to sound surprised.

Makoto nodded still looking at the floor.

"Wow!" Rei said smiling to herself. 'She like's Ami-chan…Ami will be so happy. I have to call her.'

"Ok now that I've told you I want to-"

"Well, I'm sorrie Mako-chan, but you must go I have…stuff to do." She said picking up Makoto and started pushing her towards the door.

"But Rei…" Makoto tried talking, but Rei wasn't listening.

"Bai Mako-chan I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said as she closed the door.

"Rei!!" Makoto sighed when she didn't hear Rei coming back to the door. She walked down the hall and then down the temple stairs. 'What was so important that she had to push me out the door like that for?' Makoto sighed and went home.

Rei went to the phone and dialed Ami's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ami, It's Rei."

"Oh hey Rei-chan. What's up?"

"Well, you told me to call you after I talked to Mako-chan, right?"

"Yes…did you talk to her? What did she say? Is she interested? Well…"

"Calm down Ami-chan. Yes I talked to her and she is into women."

"Really…well what should I do now?" Ami said a little worried. "How do I tell her exactly how I feel and…how will I know she likes me back?"

"Well, why don't you go talk to her. Just tell her or tell her when you're ready and trust me you'll know if she likes you." Rei said.

"And how do you know exactly?" Ami said sounding curious.

"Oh, don't worrie about it Ami-chan, just go talk to her or something."

"Alright."

*DING-DONG*

"Oh hang on Rei-chan someone's at the door."

"Ok."

Ami put the phone down and went to open the door.

*DING DONG DING DONG*

"I'm coming!" Ami yelled. She opened the door and saw Makoto standing there.

"Hi Ami-chan. May I come in?"

"Um…yes. What are you doing here?" Ami said moving aside.

"I want to talk to you about something." Makoto replied walking in and sitting down on the couch.

"Ok. Hang on." Ami closed the door and went to the phone and whispered. "Rei-chan. I must go Mako-chan is here."

"What? What is she doing there?" Rei said shocked.

"I dunno. She said she wanted to talk about something I dunno what though."

"Ok. Tell me what happens when she leaves…I'm nosy I know" Rei said.

"Ok bai Rei-chan."

"Bai."

Ami hung up the phone and went to sit down on the couch.

"So what is it that you and to talk about?" Ami said a little nervous.

"Well…" Makoto began.

Sorrie I ended it like that but I seem to have writers block or something 'cause I can't think. What I can think of is Danielle…then again she's always on my mind.


	5. Feelings hurt?

Sorrie this took so forever to write…I got lost and I didn't know what to write and I lost my story for a while and….and yea. Sasiru: Hey ya'll how ya doin', me great thanxz. Yes love the crowd! Me: what crowd , what are you talking about? Are you out of it….have u been drinking again!! Sasiru: um…no…maybe…yes. *hangs his head down* The shame. Anyway on with the story. Don't own any part of Sailormoon…of course.

"Feelings Hurt?"

"Well…it seems to me that something is going on with Rei-chan, I was just over there and when I told her I li-…when I told her something she just pushed me out of her room. I don't know why but she seemed surprised or anxious or excited or something." Makoto said.

Ami stared at her confused.

"What did you tell her?" Ami asked.

"Um…nothing important really. Um…don't worrie about it. It's between me and her." Makoto said looking at the floor and slightly blushing.

Ami looked at her confused. "Are you ok Mako-chan?" Ami asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine, but can I ask you something?" she said while looking at the floor.

"Um, sure, what is it?" Ami said. 

"Well…" She began, "Do you…have an interest in anyone right now?"

Ami looked at her shocked and thought of what to say. _'What should I tell her, I could say yes, but then she might ask who it is, but then again I could lie to her. Then again if I lie to her she might not trust me anymore and we hardly know each other and it'd be a bad first impression. Then again I could say no and just stay with that…yea.'_

Makoto looked up into Ami's eyes and she looked lost in her own thoughts, Makoto smiled at how concentrated in thought Ami was. _'She's looks Cute when she's lost in her own thoughts,'_ Makoto thought to herself

When Ami finly snapped out of her thoughts she saw Makoto staring at her and she looked toward the wall.

"So…do you?" Asked Mako-chan again after looking back at the floor.

"Um…no, why do you ask?" Replied Ami.

"Just wondering," She said slightly sad. _'I was hoping she would have said yes because it could have been me she was interested in.' _Makoto thought to herself.

Makoto got up and 'stretched'. She pretended to stretched a little to far and fell back falling right on Ami with her face only inches from Ami's. Makoto smiled wide inside and tried not to on the outside. _'I hope this goes the way I plan.' _Makoto thought to herself.

**Ami's P.O.V**

Ami could feel her cheeks getting hot, her breath go slow, her heartbeat speed up and feel a tingle throughout her whole body. _'Mako-chan's face is only inches away…I can't seem to breath, why is my heartbeat so fast, what's this tingle I feel…and why am I blushing so much?'_ All these questions were rushing through my head and as they were I didn't notice myself getting closer and closer little by little. I can feel Mako-chan's lips just…a…little…farther. She gulped…

**RING RING**

The telephone rang forcing Makoto to get up, also snapping Ami out of the trance that Makoto's beautiful eyes had put her in.

As she got up to answer the phone she cursed it under her breath. She picked up the phone, "Mushi-mushi."

At the other end of the phone she could hear Usagi's voice.

"Hey Ami-chan, whatcha up too?" Asked Usagi.

"Um…," Ami blushed thinking of what had happened just moments ago. "Just here talking to Mako-chan." Ami replied, her back to Makoto.

"Oh…well, we're all over here at Rei's why don't you and Mako-chan come over?" Usagi said.

"Usagi-chan who are you talking to?" Said Minako in the back ground.

"To Ami-chan, you're so nosy Mina-chan!!" Replied Usagi. "Anyway, why don't you two come over?"

"Um…ok, sure, we'll be over in a little while. Bai Usagi-chan.

"Bai Ami-chan."

Ami hung up the phone.

**Makoto's P.O.V**

__

'Only a couple inches away from her face. Are her cheeks reddening? Is she getting closer? And I thought I would be making the first move…I guess not. So, she lied to me about not having an interest in anyone, interesting. 

Her lips, so close…I just want…a little…taste.' Makoto thought. Lips only millimeters apart. Makoto could feel them slightly. _'Just as I planned, I guess it's gonna work after all.'_

**RING RING**

__

'Spoke to soon.' Makoto jumped up pretending to be surprised and cursed the phone silently. She looked at Ami-chan and she was still slightly in a daze, but a second later got up and answered the phone.

**End P.O.V's**

"So, who was that?" Makoto asked.

"That was Usagi-chan." Ami replied, staying in the same spot. "She wants us to go over to Rei-chan's."

"Oh…ok, let's go." Makoto said.

"Um…M-Mako-chan?" Ami said nervously.

"Yes Ami-chan."

"This n-never ha…happened." Ami said, eyes glued to the floor.

"Um…," she nodded, "O-okay Ami-chan." She started to walk to the door, but stopped and turned around. "I-I'm sorrie. Could you tell the others I'm sorrie for not coming…I have stuff to do. Thanxz Ami-chan." With that she walked out the door.

Ami was sad, but there was nothing she could do.

"That never happened, never happened." Ami said to herself. "I don't like her, I can't. No I don't…I don't. It's not right if I do. People will think it's weird…since when have I cared what people thought. Anyway, I have to get to Rei's."

What she didn't know was that Makoto was standing outside her door. When she was leaving she saw Makoto.

Makoto turned and what Ami thought to see was tears in her eyes, but before Ami could say anything Makoto started running.

"MAKO-CHAN WAIT!" She yelled. "I'm sorrie…" A tear came to her eye as she whispered, watching Makoto.

Well…there's another chappy. Sorrie this took forever…I never got to writing this. I'm really sorrie. *picks up a twig and hides behind it* Sasiru: This is ANOTHER cliffhanger. *Sighs* and what's with the twig? Any way I hope ya'll liked it…I didn't write anything but still ya know. Me: Would you leave the talking to me! Anyway I know this took forever, but I hope ya'll like it anyway…r/r.

~Peace out~ Gir Garcia


	6. Facing The Facts

Hello few people that r reading this. I just want to say this might not be as good as the others I kinda have writer block…I don't know how long this thing will be…I mean chapter wise of course. But yea I don't own sailor moon and on with the story.

"Facing The Facts"

When Ami got to Rei's everyone was studying. Ami had her books in hand and sat down at an open spot.

"Hey Ami-chan…where's Mako-chan?" Minako asked looking at Rei's room door seeing if maybe she may be running a little late.

Ami just opened her book and said, "She said she had stuff to do. So, she couldn't come."

"Oh, ok" Minako said.

Ami then started reading her book so no one would think anything's wrong.

Minako went back to looking at a magazine of hot guy models and Usagi started reading Rei's manga, but Rei still stared at Ami she could sense something was wrong.

"A-Ami-chan." Rei said cautiously.

Ami looked up from her book. "Yes Rei-chan?" Ami said nonchalantly.

"Can I talk to you…alone." Rei said.

"Sure Rei-chan," Ami closed her book and set it down calmly. She got up and followed Rei out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ami-chan…," Rei turned her head to look at Ami, "Did anything happen at your place while Mako-chan was there?" They were both walking down the hall. Rei didn't want Usagi and Minako to eavesdrop.

"No…what would make you think anything was wrong?" Ami asked looking straight ahead.

"Well, you seem…different somehow?"

"Different how?" Ami asked.

"Well, you just left your house which you were alone in with Mako-chan and you like her…she likes you…something happened there. I can sense something's wrong Ami-chan." Rei said stopping right in front of Ami.

Rei looked Ami straight in the eyes and at first Ami looked back, but after a second or two she looked away.

"…" Ami opened and closed her mouth a couple times then she finally said just above a whisper, "We almost kissed Rei-chan."

"I'm sorrie Ami-chan I couldn't hear you." Rei said moving in a little closer.

"WE ALMOST…," Ami lowers her voice again, "kissed…!"

Rei's mouth drops and she tries not to smile. "And that's a bad thing?!"

"Rei-chan you don't understand." Ami said turning around.

"I do understand…ya'll almost kissed and that's good." Rei said sounding more excited then she meant to.

"No not that. I meant…How people will react to it? It won't be easy and I don't want to like Mako-chan…I wanna be normal Rei-chan." Ami said sounding as if she wanted to cry.

"Ami-chan…you can't change who you are. I know it's not like you choose to be this way…but you can't just hope to change who you really are. Ami-can," Rei turned Ami to face her and pulled her into an embrace. "I know you're not used to this and I know it feels strange, but you have to except it…it's who you are." By this time Ami was already crying. "Ami…" Rei pulls her far enough to see her eyes. "It's ok to be who you truly are…I'm not." Right then Rei tilts her head and kisses Ami.

Dun dun dun!! Abrupt ending! I know it's shorter…I think…but I hope ya'll like. Don't hurt me. I know the endings weirdo, but yea…then next will be out as soon as I can get it up.


	7. Disappeared

Hewwo! Hope ya'll like the chappies so far…I dunno how long this stories gonna be…it's my longest one yet.

Sasiru: I write all off it! There's some on fictionpress.com.

Gir: No you don't and yes there are, but anyway I don't own Sailormoon and-

Sasiru: ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Gir: …thanxz…

"Disappeared"

Makoto went home feeling alone and defeated. _'I shouldn't have done that. That was stupid of me.' _'No you were right to do that, there was no other way to find out for sure.' _'And what came out of it? Nothing, but pain. What should I do now?' _'You could go and apologize.' _'For what?' _'For trying to kiss her!' "SHE GOT CLOSER TO ME!! SHE ALMOST KISSED ME…who am I yelling at?" Makoto said to the empty apartment. "It's not like the walls are listening."

She threw herself down on the couch and put her hand over her eyes.

"I can't stay here. Ami will never forgive me. I gotta get outta here." Makoto said.

She got up and started packing some clothes.

"It's not like anyone's gonna miss me. They hardly know me!" Makoto said with suitcase in hand walking toward the door.

'You should leave a note on the door.'_ 'They'll figure it out on there own, I'm sure.' _'Just leave a note on the stupid door!' Makoto sighs giving into…herself. _'Ok, ok I will..'_

Makoto got a pen and paper:

__

**Everyone,  
I'm sorrie to be leaving on such short notice. But I have to go. Please don't come looking for me…I've just gotta figure some things out. I'll return when I'm ready…I'm sorrie again. Bai everyone.**

Your friend,  
Makoto

Makoto got some tape and taped it to the door. She then closed and locked the door.

__

'Am I really doing the right thing…Yes, no time to start doubting myself now.' With that she walked and disappeared into the darkness.

Ok this is hopefully the shortest I'll ever do one…I'm sorrie it's so short, I guess you could say I'm having some writers block. But anyway r/r.


	8. Shocking Surprises

Hello…If I've written a short one why not right two…not short though…more like how they regularly are.

Sasiru: Sounds boring doesn't she? She just woke up like at 11 and it's *checks the time* 12:04.

Gir: Anyway…I don't own Sailormoon *yawn* and on with the fic.

"Shocking Surprises"

Rei pulled away from Ami surprised at herself that just done that. Ami still had her eyes closed…it's like she was taking in Rei's soft lips.

"Ami-chan…I-I-I don't know what came over me. I'm sorrie I…I didn't mean to. I-It just happened." Rei stammered out still shocked my the kiss.

Ami opened her eyes, her breath had slowed to what sounded like sighs. She shock her head which was still slightly tilted.

"It's ok Rei-chan." She said as she wrapped her arm's around Rei's neck and pulled her into a longer deeper kiss.

At first Rei was shocked my this and inside herself she was fighting to pull away or not to, but gave into her desire. It felt nice to finly kiss another female. Rei couldn't help but wonder why she never did this before. She put one hand on Ami's cheek and the other on Ami's waist. She deepened the kiss more. Sliding her tongue inside Ami's mouth and exploring every inch of it.

Ami moved one of her arms from Rei's neck to her hip lifting Rei's shirt slightly. She felt Rei's stomach feeling a slight six pack. She went higher and found that Rei wasn't wearing a bra. She smiled still kissing Rei. She massaged Rei's right breast and broke this kiss for some air.

Rei leaned forward to kiss Ami again, but Ami dodged and started kissing Rei's neck, nibbling, sucking, and licking it making a moan escape from Rei's lips. Ami was pleased with the sound. Rei's hand on Ami's cheek moved downer and downer until it was inside Ami's skirt inside her panties. She started rubbing and Ami quickly wrapped her arms around Rei and bit down on Rei's shoulder. Ami's breathing quickened and she started whimpering, her nails started to dig into Rei's back, but that didn't stop Rei.

She then put one finger inside Ami and, at first, started moving her hand slowly in and out…then she put another in and her thumb rubbed Ami's clit. She moved her hand faster and was going inner and inner. Her fingers were going at far in as they could go and Rei was moving her fingers as fast as she could. Ami was now moaning louder and louder and her hips were moving with the rhythm of Rei's fingers. Rei picked up Ami's head and started kissing her to muffle her moans. Ami kissed her back as best she could, but the waves of pleasure rushing all throughout her body wouldn't let her and moaned into Rei's mouth instead.

Ami tried to moan as softly as she could, but the harder she tried it seemed to be the louder she would moan.

Rei could tell Ami was close, she could feel Ami tighten and was about to release, but Rei quickly pulled her fingers out and stopped rubbing. Rei stopped kissing Ami and Ami whined quietly into Rei's ear.

"Why did…you stop?" Ami whispered into Rei's ear.

Rei didn't reply she started to walk making Ami walk backwards until she was up against a tree. Rei then went down on her knees And pulled Ami's panties down and picked up her skirt. Rei stuck her tongue inside Ami and moved it in and out and twirled it around.

Ami held onto the tree and leaned on it for support. She could feel her knee's go weak and her walls tighten.

Rei could tell she was really close. Rei took her tongue out and brought up her hand stuck the same two fingers in Ami again. She then started to suck on Ami's clit. Rei felt Ami's walls tighten around her finger's and her legs shake violently Ami climaxed as her walls contracted against Rei's fingers. Ami moaning loudly into the air and Rei felt a warm liquid running down her fingers. Rei then lightly bit down on Ami's clit making her moan again. She was still moving her fingers in and out of Ami, she stopped and pulled out her fingers causing Ami to gasp as she did. Rei licked her clean and her fingers as well. Rei stood up. Ami finly let go of the tree and fell forward onto Rei. Her breathing was slow and shallow.

After a second or two Ami pushed herself off of Rei far enough to kiss her. She tasted her own juices inside Rei's mouth making her moan slightly into Rei's mouth.

'I didn't know I tasted this good.' Ami thought to herself. Ami kissed Rei more passionately.

Rei broke the kiss and pulled away.

"We'd better go back to my room. Usagi-chan and Mina-chan are probably wondering what's taking us so long." Rei said as she pulled up Ami's panties.

Ami nodded agreeing. She fixed her skirt and they both walking quietly back to Rei's room both neither saying a word to each other on the way.

Once at Rei's room Ami opens the door and they walk in and sit where they we sitting.

Minako and Usagi looked at each other then they both looked at Ami and Rei.

"Rei…Ami, what took ya'll so long?" Minako asked.

"And why are you two so quiet?" Usagi asked.

They both just shook there heads and said 'nothing'.  
Usagi and Minako didn't ask anything else…they looked at each other once again and left it like that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ami was walking home thinking about what happened at her apartment and at Rei's temple.  
"Why did I kiss Rei-chan and not Mako-chan? And why did I let Rei do that to me? Maybe it was me being weak…then again, when am I not weak. Or maybe I took advantage of Rei's weakness of wanting to be with a female…now that I know she likes women?" Ami said to herself.

When she looked up she noticed herself in front of Makoto's apartment complex.  
"What am I doing here?" 'I guess I let my feet take me to where I thought was right?'

She walked on, but stopped and went to the elevator going to Makoto's apartment.

She stepped out of the elevator onto the 4th floor. She walked down to the 5th door to the right of the elevator.

She saw the note and pulled it off the door and read:

_Everyone,  
I'm sorrie to be leaving on such short notice. But I have to go. Please don't come looking for me…I've just gotta figure some things out. I'll return when I'm ready…I'm sorrie again. Bai everyone._

Your friend,  
Makoto

When Ami finished reading she started crying. She didn't want to believe that Makoto was gone. Ami also started regretting that she didn't kiss Makoto when she had the chance.

Her things fell from her hands and she started running she didn't bother taking the elevator, she ran straight for the stairs.

She started to run towards Rei's temple. She had left early because she had cram school. She hoped everyone was still there.

She ran up the stair and toward Rei's room. She opened the door and saw that everyone was still there.

Everyone was surprised and looked at Ami. She was breathing hard and was crying.

"MAKOTO'S GONE!" She yelled.

Everyone stood up. "What?" they all said at the same time.

Ami nodded and handed them the note. They all read it and were just shocked. Ami looked at everyone, but Rei…she was still thinking about what had happened and about Makoto.

She felt like she was stuck between them both. She didn't know if Rei liked her or just did that as a moment of weakness.

Well there's that chappy. *hides* I don't know why I did this. Dun hurt me!!! It's 5:00 now…took me forever didn't it. Anyway please r/r…I'll try to update as soon as possible…for me anyway.


	9. Finding A Place

Hello…once again my little readers that read. I'm sorrie it's taken me forever to update…stuff has been going on ya know. I've been having so many ideas I didn't know which ones to write so I'm just writing the ones I like best. Skool just started so I am now writing slower then I already was, sorrie. Anyway…I dun own anything the writing I think, the characters…on with this thing.

"Finding A Place"  
Makoto walked along a sidewalk not really knowing where she was going. She had only packed clothes for a week. She didn't even know if it was going to be gone that long or longer. She had so much things going on through her mind she didn't know what to think. 'Maybe I shouldn't have tried kissing Ami…I just couldn't help myself, her luscious soft pink lips were just so tempting and oh my god what I can do with that body.' Makoto started to drool. 'Stop thinking of her. Did I really leave to think about things or am I just running away…like I've always been doing?' sigh.

She looks up and see's a motel up ahead. "I guess I could stay there for a while…just gotta lay low." she said to herself.

She enters the motel and goes up to the front desk and looks at the lady typing away at the computer.

"Yes, how may I help you?" said the lady.  
"Yes I would like to rent a room."  
"How many room? Just one?"  
"Yes please." she replied.  
"OK. May I see you ID please." she said typing something into the computer.  
"Oh, um…yea." Makoto digs into her back pocket and pulls out her wallet opening it she shows the lady her ID.  
"Ok, thank you. It'll be 500 yen each night, is that ok?"  
"Um, yes that's fine."  
"Will it be cash or credit?" She asked finishing typing and looking at Makoto.  
"Um, cash."  
"Ok." She turns around and grabs a key from one of the little boxes and turns back around. "Here ya go, room 204."  
"Thanxz, um…which way is that?" Makoto asked.  
"Down to your left there's a elevator, second floor take a left and it's the 5th door to your right." she said looking up from the computer.  
"Thank you." Makoto said turning to her left and starting to walk.  
"Your welcome, have a nice day." She said smiling and then continues with her typing.

Makoto pushes the up button for the elevator and waits patiently. When the elevator arrives and the doors open she enters and pushes the 2nd floor button. When the doors open she steps out and looks around taking a left as she looks. Looking to her right she counts each door till she reaches her room, room 204. Opening the door Makoto sets her stuff down and plops herself down on the bed.

"This is a nice room, but my apartments better." sigh, "I wanna go back…but I can't" She turns over to her stomach and she crosses her hands resting her head on top of them. '_What shall I do?_' she thought to herself. '_What shall I do?_' she closed her eyes and started falling asleep.

She awoke the next day and packed all her stuff. She paid for the night she stayed and started heading home.

She was in front of Rei's temple and decided to climb the stairs instead of heading home first. When she got to the top she was deciding to change her mind.

"MAKOTO YOUR BACK!"

She turned around and saw Usagi running toward her with her arms wide open and tears coming out of her eyes. When she reached Makoto she hugged her.

"Lungs…squishing…can't breath!" Makoto said while tapping Usagi on the shoulder.  
"Oh sorrie Mako-chan." She let Makoto go.  
"I've only been gone for one day Usagi-chan."  
"Yea, but one day's a very long time." Usagi said looking at the floor and playing with the dirt with her foot.  
Makoto put her hand on Usagi's shoulder, "Oh Usagi-chan," she put her arm around Usagi's neck, "let's go inside."  
They both walked up the shrine stairs and towards Rei's room. Usagi opened the door and walked in sitting on the bed with Minako.

Makoto stayed at the door looking at everyone. Rei on the floor leaning on the her bed, of course Usagi and Minako on the bed, and Ami she was sitting at the table with reading her book. Makoto gulped and walked in not knowing what to say. She wanted to apologize to Ami, to everyone, but she didn't exactly know what to say. Everyone was so quiet.  
"Come one Mako-chan you're acting like if you're a stranger. Sit down." Rei said.  
"Um…right," she smiles a little and takes a seat at the nearest chair. She looked at the ground not knowing what else to do.  
Ami looked up from her book and looked at Makoto. She closed her book and set it down on the table. She stood and walked toward Makoto.  
Makoto looked up and saw Ami walking toward her she looked around and the other scouts weren't even looking, except Rei she was looking at Ami then looked at Makoto.  
"Hey…Ami." Makoto said nervously looking around. "What's up?" she said smiling the best she could.

Ami didn't say anything, but when she got to Makoto she stopped in front of her and bent down putting her left hand on the arm rest their faces only inches away from each other. Ami started closing the gap, Makoto could feel Ami's breath on her lips.  
Makoto held her stinging cheek looking up at Ami. "Ow." was all she said.  
"Why did you leave without even at least a…a…," she leaned forward again, but not to slap her like before, and kissed her.  
Makoto was shocked she didn't know if she should kiss her back or not. She was kinda scared of Ami at the moment, she didn't know why.  
Ami pulled away, but only an centimeter. "I didn't mean it when I said that it didn't happen, I wanted it to happen…I wanted you, I still want you." She closed the tiny gap they still had and kissed her again.

Rei stood up and looked at the two blondes on the bed and whispered, "I think we should leave these two alone for a while." they nodded and got up and headed out the door.

Ami put her right hand on the cheek she slapped not to long ago and her left on Makoto's stomach moving under her shirt. Makoto put her hand on the back of Ami's head and licked the bottom of Ami's lip for entrance which Ami gladly gave.  
Makoto stood, still kissing Ami and started moving toward the bed. She slowly laid Ami down with herself on top. Ami moved her hand up and onto Makoto's back slightly scratching it going up causing a soft moan to come out of Makoto's mouth.

Makoto started tugging at the seam of Ami's shirt and Ami knew what she meant. They only pulled away so Ami could pull her shirt over her head. Makoto looked at the beautiful goddess she had in front of her and started kissing her neck and leaving a trail as she worked her way down to her collar bone then in between her breast. She unhooked her bra from behind and throw it aside. She then sucked and nibbled one breast while she massaged the other. Ami's breath speed up a little and soft, quiet moan escaped her mouth.

Rei, Usagi, and Minako were standing outside the door with there ears pressed against the door.

"Oh my…" Minako said. "Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?"  
Rei looked at her and nodded. "Come on, Usagi shouldn't be hearing this." Minako and Rei both grabbed one arm and started pulling her away.

"Ah, come on guys, what am I hearing? What are you talking about?" She said as she looked at the door which was getting farther and farther away.

Makoto and Ami where now fully naked. Makoto was seated between Ami's legs and she was running her finger lightly over Ami's inner thigh.  
"Mako-chan…" Ami moaned out.  
"Yes Ami-chan." she said moving her finger up and on the outside of her only millimeters away. Ami moved her hips so that she could get the pleasure she was so longing for.  
Makoto drew back her finger, "Where's the fun in that…come one, don't you like the teasing."  
"Mako-chan please." Ami whined  
She slowly slid her finger in which caused Ami to moan then added another and started thrusting in and out in a slow sensual motion. Ami's breath quickens as she moves faster and pushes in further. Ami moans out.

"Ma..ko…" was all she could say. With one final trust and a small bit one her breast she climaxes and screams out Makoto's name. Makoto laid down beside her as she caught her breath. Ami tuned and put her head on Makoto's shoulder and an arm around her waist.  
"Mako-chan…I-"

Makoto wakes up laying down. She looks around and doesn't notice anything familiar, she then remembers she's in a motel.

"That dream…it seemed so real." She shook her head and headed to the bathroom to take a long bath, log cold bath to be exact.

Well there's another one. Hope ya'll liked it, r/r.

peace Gir Garcia


End file.
